liveactionmiddleearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Gandalf
About Gandalf was originally the grey Istari wizard of Middle Earth. He was involved in the reclaiming of Erebor and was one of the key members of the Fellowship of the Ring. He later became the White Wizard, replacing Saruman. History Gandalf was sent to Middle Earth at an unknown time and age. He often aided the Hobbits of the Shire during his travels. He ventured into Dol Guldur at an unknown time, taking the key and the map of Erebor from a dying Thrain. Bree He was in Bree at some point at the same time as Thorin Oakenshield and arrived at his table at the Prancing Pony in time to stop two thugs from attacking him. Gandalf told him that Erebor and the Dragon were on his mind and that he would help the Dwarf Prince in exile reclaim the long lost kingdom. He was known to be friends with Bilbo Baggins and his parents and chose Bilbo for the 14th member of Thorin's company, sending all of the other dwarf members to his house at Bag End. Quest During the quest, Gandalf leaves unexpectedly and the company run into a trio of Stone-Trolls. Bilbo manages to keep them from eating the Dwarves and himself in time for Gandalf to return and save them. The Trolls end up turned to stone by the light of day. When Thorin asks where he went, Gandalf just says he was looking ahead. When he is asked how he got back in the nick of time, he says that he looked back. This annoys Thorin greatly. Radagast Radagast the brown, a fellow member of the Istari, arrives and tells Gandalf of his sightings in Dol Guldur and Mirkwood. Having claimed to have briefly fought the returned Witch King, he gives Gandalf the Morgul Blade that the Nazgul used as evidence. Rivendell and Beyond While in Rivendell, Gandalf stays behind and talks with Elrond, Galadriel and Saruman the White about the returning evil, showing them the blade. Saruman dismisses the being known as the Necromancer as a fool playing with black magic but Elrond and Galadriel are not so sure. Galadrial agrees with Gandalf that the Dragon needed taking care of, speaking to him in his mind. Afterwards, when Saruman and Elrond had left, the two have a moment but Galadriel seemingly disappears. Meanwhile, the Dwarves and Bilbo leave while the Elves are distracted so that they wouldn't stop them from leaving. They get captured by the Goblins of the Misty Mountains and are brought before the Great Goblin. Investigation After facing Azog and his minion orcs, the company is rescued by Eagles who carry them to the Carrock. Gandalf leads the company all the way to Mirkwood, but leaves them there, heading to investigate the tombs of the Nazgul. Once he reaches the High Fells, he meets Radagast there and the two find that the tombs were indeed empty. Gandalf hurries to investigate Dol Guldur, sending Radagast to warn the lady Galadriel. Once inside, he starts lifting the spell of concealment that is on the old fortress. Taken by surprise, he is jumped onto by Thrain, who is still alive. After a long fight, the crazy dwarf is bested by the wizard, who heals his broken mind. Thrain tells Gandalf of how Azog took his ring and that Thorin must not enter the mountain for the Necromancer had an alliance with the Dragon. The two round a corner and are found by Azog who attacks Gandalf and shows him the legions of orcs and wargs below. Gandalf and Train escape, only to be confronted by the Necromancer. The dark spirit, swallows Thrain up into his black mass and throws all his power at the wizard. Gandalf defends himself in a ball of light but is defeated. The necromancer melts and snaps his staff, revealing himself as Sauron. Gandalf is caught by orcs who suspend him high in a spiky cage. He sees Azog and the Guldur Orcs leaving for war. Rescue Sauron orders Gandalf's death and the Orc Lombar brings down the cage to take out the dark lords bidding. He is stopped by Galadriel, who has arrived with Saruman, Radagast and Elrond. Elrond and the white wizard fight the Nazgul while Radagast escapes with Gandalf. The other three stay behind to face Sauron. Erebor Gandalf leaves Radagast, taking his staff and heads to Erebor to warn them of the incoming Orc armies. When he arrives, the Dragon is dead, the elves of Mirkwood have arrived and Thorin and Company have reclaimed the mountain. Gandalf reunites with Bilbo who gives the Arkenstone to Bard. Thranduil doesn't believe Gandalf about the approaching orcs and assembles his armies outside Erebor alongside Bard's men. When Bard pulls out the Arkenstone, Bilbo admits that he took it. Thorin orders him killed but none of the other dwarves act so the dwarf king prepares to do it himself. Gandalf emerges below and convinces Thorin to let him go even though the dwarf vows never to mess in the affairs of Hobbits or Wizards again. The Iron Hills Dwarf Army arrives and prepare to fight the elves but a horn blows from Ravenhill and signals that a huge army of Orcs is arriving. Battle of the Five Armies Gandalf heads into Dale with the men to defend the city but the orcs swarm in through gaps in the walls. He notices Thorin leave Erebor and head to Ravenhill to kill Azog. Gandalf meets Bilbo mid-battle just as Legolas and Tauriel arrive from Gundabad with the news that a whole new army of orcs, Trolls and Goblins had left the fortress and many of them were headed for Ravenhill. Gandalf states that Thorin must be warned but whoever does this task mustn't be seen by the enemy. Bilbo volunteers, telling Gandalf that he wouldn't be seen. Aftermath Later on, after the battle, Gandalf grieves Thorin's death with Bilbo and the other remaining Dwarves. While sitting next to Bilbo, he struggles to light his pipe. He later attends the Dwarf King's funeral and accompanies Bilbo back to the shire letting it be known that he knew most of the time that the hobbit had been keeping a magic ring and warned him that they weren't to be taken lightly. Bilbo's party Years later Gandalf visited the shire and is met by Frodo at Eastfarthing. The two talk on the way to Bag End and during this, Gandalf claims that he had little to do with the matters of the Dragon. Once he arrives, Gandalf and Bilbo talk and the elderly Hobbit tells him that he plans on leaving after his 111th birthday party. Gandalf attends the party and sets of fireworks to amaze the crowds. Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, sneak into the fireworks tent and set off the special dragon type. It amazes the crowds but Gandalf finds them and sets them to work cleaning dishes. Bilbo starts speaking and everyone listens. The hobbit shocks everyone and finishes his speech by putting on the ring to the shock of Frodo and the others watching. Bilbo gets to Bag End and takes off the ring. He is shocked to find Gandalf already there. The wizard makes sure that he leaves the ring for Frodo and then Bilbo departs for Rivendell, hoping to finish his book and have a peaceful time for the remaining years of his life. Ring of Power He later inspects the old scrolls on the ring of power and finds out that the ring that Frodo has is the One Ring. He tells Frodo and Sam to leave the shire immediately and goes to get advice from Saruman. Upon reaching Isenguard, Gandalf finds out that Saruman is a traitor and the two battle, striking out at each other with their staffs and powers. Saruman comes out on top and send Gandalf in circles and then towards the roof. Prisoner Gandalf is imprisoned on the top of the tower but is rescued by Gwahir, who takes him to Rivendell. Rivendell and Moria Gandalf meets Frodo and the other Hobbits there and attends the council of Elrond. He chooses to follow Frodo to mount doom along with Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry and Pippin. The road takes the Fellowship up the pass of Cahadras and Saruman sends a storm up the mountain and creates an avalanche to create problems for them. They are forced to turn around and go through the mines of Moria. At the gate, Gandalf struggles to figure out the password to enter. Finally he manages to get it and the company rush inside before being attacked by the watcher in the water. Gandalf leads the Fellowship through the mines and they get lost in the middle. As they take a break Frodo notices Gollum following them through the tunnels and Gandalf explained that he had been following for some time by then. Finally, Gandalf feels a breeze and orders the company to go in that direction. Balin's Tomb The Fellowship reach the tomb of Balin and Gandalf starts reading from the book nearby. He gets mad at Pippin when he sends a skeleton down a well, alerting the Moria Goblins and Orcs of their presence and gets ready to fight as the marching of the orcs grows closer. They bar the door and ready their weapons but the door is still forced open and Gandalf fights alongside the others. No-one reaches Frodo in time to save him from the Cave Troll that attacks him but Bilbo's Mithril Coat protects him. Balrog Gandalf leads the company to the bridge of Khazad-dum and is pursued by Durin's Bane - the Balrog. Gandalf is the last to cross the bridge and stands in the monsters path and commands it to stop. "You shall not pass!" - Gandalf the Grey The Balrog doesn't obey and continues over the bridge, attacking the wizard with a flaming sword and then a whip but but the bridge breaks and the monster falls. "Fly you fools" - Gandalf the Grey's last words Facing the Balrog Gandalf falls and catches up to his sword, grabbing it. He lands on the Balrog and attempts to destroy him. They both fall into the lake of water at the bottom of the crevice. The Grey Wizard fights Durin's Bane through the hidden tunnels in Moria and pursues him all the way to a top peak where he slays the beast but passes away. Gandalf The White Gandalf's job was not done so he returned with a new identity - Gandalf the White, replacing Saruman's rank as head of order. He met Treebeard with a captured Merry and Pippin in Fangorn Forest and assured the ent that they were not Orcs. He later met Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas who were searching for the Hobbits who thought he was Saruman and tried to attack him. He told them of his story with the Balrog and called Shadowfax - the greatest of all horses. They rode to Edoras where Gandalf healed king Theoden from his sickness that Saruman and Wormtongue had set on him. Gandalf then left to find Eomer and his calvary and left the others to decide what to do. Helms Deep During the battle of the Hornburg, Gandalf arrives with Eomer and the combined forces defeat the remaining Uruk-hai. Confronting Saruman Saruman and Grima Wormtongue get stuck in Isenguard with water all around due to the Ents attack. Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Theoden , Aragorn and Eomer confront him along with Merry and Pippin from below the tower and Saruman tries to throw a fireball at the other wizard who doesn't get harmed by it. Gandalf then orders his staff broken and it snaps in his hands. Grima arrives up top and Theoden begs him to come down but the original white wizard says that he will never be free and knocks him over. Having had much association with the enemy, Saruman is asked what he knew as Wormtongue unsheathes his knife in anger. Saruman tells them to withdraw their guard before he talks but Grima is upon him. Legolas shoots Grima to try and save the traitor so that they could get the information they needed but it is too late and as Grima falls dead, Saruman falls and lands on the spikes of a waterwheel. The Palantir falls from him and Pippin grabs it from the water but Gandalf takes it from him. The Palantir While in still in Rohan, Pippin sneaks the Palantir from Gandalf and starts to look at it but Sauron sees him through it and believes he is the hobbit with the ring. Aragorn runs in and grabs it from him but it's power takes over him too. Gandalf quickly throws a cloth over it and scolds Pippin. Luckily, Pippin told Sauron nothing of Frodo and Sam. Gandalf leaves swiftly for Minas Tirith with Pippin the following morning. Gondor Gandalf and Pippin arrive at Minas Tirith and go immediately to see Denethor. Although Gandalf strongly disapproves, Pippin swears himself to the steward after a quick remembrance of Boromir, who had died. Gandalf sees Faramir when he returns and Boromir's brother tells him that Pippin was not the only Hobbit he had seen in the past few days. Gandalf realises that he must of seen Frodo. Siege of Gondor Gandalf orders Pippin to light the beacons of Gondor secretly without Denethor's permission and he obeys alerting Rohan of their need for aid as the legions of Morgul Orcs and Black Uruks approach. Gandalf leads the soldiers as they defend Minas Tirith from the orcs as Denethor is out of line. Pippin finds out that Denethor plans to build a pyre and burn himself and Faramir on it. He quickly races to get Gandalf who saves Faramir just in time but the crazy steward sets himself ablaze and runs of the edge of the cities highest point. Rohan arrives and battles Sauron's armies while this happens. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli arrive with the army of the dead to finish of the orcs. The Last Debate Gandalf and some key people meet and discuss what to do and they all agree to keep the eye of Sauron distracted from Frodo, they must battle Mordor's forces at the Black Gate so they gather their forces and march off. The Mouth Of Sauron The Mouth of Sauron meets them at the gate and shows them Frodo's coat and tells them he is dead but Aragorn kills him anyway. The Last Battle Gandalf fights at the black gate until Sauron is destroyed and rides Gwahir to go get Frodo and Sam Aftermath Gandalf attends the coronation of king Elessar and his wedding with Arwen. He leaves in the last boat for the Undying Lands with Frodo and Bilbo. Appearances The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle Of The Five Armies The Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring The Lord Of The Rings: The Two Towers The Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King Category:Articles with Gifs Category:Semi-Complete Articles Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:Istari Category:Company Of Thorin Oakenshield Category:The Fellowship Of The Ring